It has been recognised for many years that the growth pattern of young mammals who suffer stress whether as a result of physical illness or injury or psychological trauma is often interrupted. If the young mammal makes a swift recovery and adequate nutrition is available, it may then compensate for the growth which should have taken place during the period of stress and this sudden spurt of growth is known as “catch up growth”. However, this does not always happen. For example, the young mammal may suffer from anorexia both during the illness or trauma and in its immediate aftermath and food intake may therefore be limited. In severe cases it may be that the animal never attains the physical stature that it would have reached had the stress not been suffered.
This phenomenon may be seen in young mammals including humans from infancy throughout the period in their lives during which they are still growing. Although it is desirable to ensure that reduced growth during periods of physical or mental stress is compensated, it is also important that catch up growth should not be excessive as there are indications that periods of very rapid and/or very extensive catch up growth particularly during infancy may be linked with a risk of future obesity.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a formulation suitable to promote optimal catch up growth in young mammals which have been subject to physical or mental stress.